User blog:RetrotheRetro/Review: A Kick In the Right Direction
Here it is. Yep, after two months of waiting and wondering, we have the fifth episode of Inanimate Insanity 2. I was kinda expecting another 5a (BFDIA, hint hint), but luckily II2 doesn't follow that same trend. I can't help but think the mouths look higher on the face than usual, and that irks me. But hey, at least it's not way off. So, when I first saw the episode, I was greeted by a commercial to another cheesy Nickelodeon show, The Thundermans. With no skip button. It was the longest 30 seconds of the week. After those 30 seconds, I was finally allowed to watch, and I wasn't disappointed. Apple makes a fairly decent drawing, but throws it away just because of minor spelling errors. Oh Apple, you lovable oaf. Marshmallow draws some black-and-white drawing of... Bow. And a chair. Golly gee, I wonder what's going to happen next. "Oh, pfft... it's nothing!" Here I was expecting that it was going to imitate The Strive For the Million (another object show), as they are both kind of similar. However, Apple sees Marshmallow's "smokin' hot drawing" (couldn't resist), and Marshmallow admits being guilty about being responsible for the death of... Bow. "Well, I for one thought she was really nice." She wasn't that nice, but to be honest she was one of the best characters in Inanimate Insanity. "I'm going to ask MePhone to bring her back!" And two scenes later, Bow is all better and back to life, right? WRONG. Bow's still dead as ever, as MePhone didn't get the ability to revive Bow because she died when he died, which can either be used as a plot device intentionally made to get rid of Bow or... umm... a thing. At least Bow has a good run. Rest in piece, Bow. "I don't want my egg to hatch into a sub-par, Bow-less season!" Fan also breaks the fourth wall and goes meta too. Doy hoy hoy. After the plot build-up, next is the traditional elimination scene. This time, MePhone continues to give out the crappiest prizes, being a completely fat slob, as this time it's the pizza Soap made last episode... three months old. The number of votes continues to rise, as this time 3851 votes were casted (the first prime number of votes, as stated by MePad. The number of votes each contestant got also CONTINUES to not be shown, which continues to completely irk me. Now it's Soap vs. Box, the one who tried being a leader and messed things up versus the one who doesn't do squat. After seeing Soap got the most votes at 1,442, I cried. You viewers are idiots. Ha ha, I kidded. ' ' Box gets 1,442 votes and Soap is safe at 1,102, showing that even the little kids know that Box is a complete pile of nothing that is one letter away from being Bow. Speaking of Bow, is SHE in the Box? "TACO?!" Oh wait, it's Taco. Okay then. "That says 'Box'." Wait, WHAT?! No Taco? Aww, it was true, nothing is in the Box. Except for the word "Box". Sigh. After the long-awaited departure of the useless piece of cardboard, Toilet states he's did it (it as in finding Bow). However, he didn't find Bow. Instead, Toilet found... a ball of DOUGH. They rhyme, LOLOLOL. I was cracking up when they revealed Dough. And instead of chairs, he likes... stairs! And bears! And affairs! And anything that rhymes with stairs! It was absolutely stupid, but oh man it cracked me up. I was surprised he'd actually join the game since he seems more like a joke character, but then again, we did get Box and Cheesy. (It would've also been funny to see Gum Bally (TheEnderRo's OC), as she likes PEARS, which rhymes. But eh whatevs, it's good either way.) The challenge is finally revealed half-way into the episode, being a soccer/real football match. Nick-le is forced to sit out due to his team having one more member than the other. Nothing noteworthy happens next, and things begin. Microphone doesn't get to prove herself, but Fan appears to be really good at sports when he successfully blocks the first shot. However, Baseball kicks a hole through him the second time around. "Legs!" Heh, reference to the first episode. Cheesy actually does well. Apple foolishly passes the ball to Knife, then calls him a sissy when he wouldn't kick it back. Totally rude and uncalled for. Knife kicks Apple in the face with a soccer ball, getting him sent to the bleachers. Nickel and Knife have some bonding time when Nickel teaches Knife how to sarcasm, while Microphone lets down her team when she talks to New Bow- I mean, Dough, 'doh! Knife tries to sarcasm at Cheesy, but he fails and gets Cheesy up on his grill. Grilled cheese, get it? He gets slapped down by Knife, however, and Nickel is all like "AUGH!" Next, Yin-Yang does the most unforgivable thing... he scores a goal for the opposite team! TWICE! Bad sportmanship! So they go to the Calm-Down Corner, right? WRONG. Lightbulb thinks that Paintbrush should go to the Calm-Down Corner despite doing almost nothing this episode, which was stupid. Next, Nickel and Knife act like a complete jerk to Balloon, but Knife learns how to sarcasm correctly. Go Knife, you jerk. The final round of the challenge is for the New Team Epic- I mean, Bright Lights to get 4 of 5 shots into the other team's goal. After Lightbulb gives a motivational speech, I could see that they were going to lose. So this means Dough joins the Grand Slams, right? WRONG AGAIN! Dough gets eaten by Yin-Yang. No offense to Marco (the creator of Yin-Yang), but holy crap his character was a jerk this episode. "Serves my loser team right!" See? Told you. Anyways, RIP Dough. He isn't coming back. But hopefully he's reincarnated into a hair eclair. "Copy the past. Never try anything different." Words that other object shows can live by (loljk). Anywho, I give this episode 9 chairs out of 10. Hopefully we see Episode 6, which would make II2 surpass BFDIA by number of episodes (unless you count BFDIA 5a, 5c, 5d and 5e and 4 different episodes). Category:Blog posts